Grumpa Achielles
Grumpa Achielles is a Gilnean Archmage, who has served with the Kirin Tor for the majority of his life. Hailing from Stormglen Village in the Kingdom of Gilneas. He long left Gilneas before the wall was built separating Gilneas from the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms. He has served during the Second and Third Wars and actively supported the Kirin Tor's decision for neutrality in the face of the Nexus War during which he fought as well. Despite his desire to retire once the Purge of Dalaran occurred Grumpa was a chief advocate for a return to the Alliance and gladly took part in the Isle of Thunder Campaign. During the War against the Iron Horde, Grumpa found himself spending his time as an emissary to the Draenei of Karabor learning about the Naaru and the Draenei's past, cementing his deep respect for the people. In the wake of the conclusion of the War against the Iron Horde. The elderly Archmage was tasked with raising a fighting force similar to that of the Kirin Tor Offensive to be deployed whenever required, he named the order: Kirin Tor Onslaught. Description In his younger years, Grumpa was seen as a handsome man with raven black hair and always prided himself with having a clean shaven face. His hair now turning to a silvery gray is nearly kept and always beneath his hat. In recent years, due to his time on the battlefield he allowed himself to grow a short beard which he ensures is neatly kept. His face despite all his years does not wear any scars however is now covered with deep wrinkles, some from his age. Most from his constant frowning. His eyes a colour similar to caramel still twinkle like that of a child and can sometimes be met by a grandfatherly smile. He like most Gilneans is slightly shorter than the average human, he stands at 5'9. Although due to his age he often appears shorter as he is always using his staff to support him when he walks, his hands are gnarled and are starting to become pale, the skin becoming thin like tissue. Grumpa would always be dressed unless he has taken some time off. In some form of Kirin Tor reglia, be that of battle or simple purple robes with among his closet friends his trademark violet hat made for him by his wife Susan. Upon his chest you will find the tabard of the Kirin Tor which he wears with pride. He speaks with a clear but distinctively Gilnean accent. Although due to his many years spent away from his kin, he has picked up a slight accent from that of Dalaran much to his chagrin. His accent would be the only thing you could use to tell straight away where he hailed, despite wearing the colours of Dalaran he is a fierce patriot and it shouldn't surprise you to see him with his fellow Gilneans. Grumpa's staff is a simple oaken pole that has been decorated and enchanted with elven runes on the top of which is set a green crystal that glows with arcane energy. Anyone with an understanding of staves and wands would be able to see in an instant that the staff is of High Elven design and is at least over two centuries old. The crystal though appears shattered like the rest of the staff, it has clearly seen better days, yet when a spell is cast with the staff the crystal reforms as a whole once more. Early Life Grumpa Archibald Achielles was born to the parents of Garomor and Sallii Achielles in the Northern Human Kingdom of Gilneas. From an early age his parents could see like his older brother, Grumpa would be able to use the power of the Arcane. When Grumpa was six his younger sister Hilga was born and she was different to both Grumpa and Robert (Grumpa's order brother) in the fact that she was a Druid. During his childhood Grumpa held a closer relationship with Hilga rather than Robert. Something that would be shown later on in his life. As Grumpa grew older he found himself becoming more and more interested in the Arcane and kept showing his natural ability for it. His parents decided to send Grumpa to Dalaran to train under the Archmagi there so at the age of 12 he left Gilneas and went to train at Dalaran. Not much is known about Grumpa's training within Dalaran all that is known is that he trained under Archmage Aggrus Lightspear a Quel'dorei Archmage. It is clear that the pair had a strong bond and it has been rumored that Grumpa was taken to Silvermoon at one point to see the High Elven culture. While under the training of Aggrus Grumpa was also taught Alchemy and First Aid skills he still holds to this day. Disaster at Home At the age of 23 Grumpa took time away from training in Dalaran and returned home to Gilneas and to his beloved villlage of Stormglen. When he returned to his home he found it broken and his parents dead on the floor. Hilga was on the floor in tears. Upon asking Hilga what happened he discovered that Robert, nor calling himself Froston murdered them. Grumpa at that point became head of the family. He and Hilga buried their parents in the graveyard in the Blackwald and on Grumpa's 24th birthday, Grumpa left Gilneas for the last time to hunt Robert down who had fled to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. On his way to Lordaeron Grumpa stopped in Dalaran and spoke with his old master. He informed Aggrus of the situation and told him what he intended to do. Aggrus told him not to kill him outright but force him to face trial. He said a phrase that Grumpa holds dear. 'Everyone deserves a trial no matter what the crime may be. Killing them without trial is murder.' When Grumpa asked him to go with him Aggrus agreed knowing that he would be an idea to watch his old student. The pair arrived in Lordaeron to find Robert. When they arrived in Brill they discovered that Robert had been living in the town. The pair quickly found him in the Inn and they chased after him deep into Trisfal Glades where a duel began. Robert and Aggrus square off after Grumpa was knocked into a tree knocking him out. When Grumpa awoke he found Aggrus being stuck down by Robert. Grumpa got up to his feet and dueled his brother. Grumpa quickly gained the advantage but could not deal the final blow. Aggrus was slowly dying but called out to his former student to use his staff. Grumpa took the staff and used it to defeat and kill Robert. With Robert slain Grumpa went to his old master's side. Aggrus was on only just holding on to life. Grumpa stayed at Aggrus' side tears rolling down his face. Aggrus requested that Grumpa bury his brother out of respect and to take him to Dalaran. Grumpa followed his master's wishes and buried his brother in the graveyard of Deathknell. Grumpa then took Aggrus back to Dalaran where a service was held for the Archmage. In the will Aggrus gave everything to Grumpa. His house in Dalaran, his staff and all his money and possessions. Susan To be added soonCategory:Gilnean Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Onslaught